tacticsogrefandomcom-20200214-history
Thrown Weapons
Overview This weapon type seems to have been designed to give the enemy a high-damage basic attack, but curiously this weapon has no finishers. Since the projectiles are lost once thrown, it is extremely expensive to replenish. This type is the only weapon set without Finishing Moves. All in all, a fairly useless set. Equipped By *Warrior, Archer, Rune Fencer, Berserker, Dragoon, Rogue, Beast Tamer, Lord, Ranger, Vartan, Buccaneer, Knight Commander, Hoplite, Juggernaut *Woshele, Bola, Urchin Bola - As above + Ninja, Princess List of Thrown Weapons Tomahawk *Lv.5 *Range: 3-6 *Weight 6, RT +19 *Damage: Slashing 5 *ATK 45, STR +1, DEX +2 Tomahawk +1 *Lv.7 *Range: 3-6 *Weight 7, RT +21 *Damage: Slashing 5 *Extra: Thrown +1 *ATK 54, STR +2, DEX +4 Javelin *Lv.10 *Range: 3-6 *Weight 7, RT +22 *Damage: Piercing 8 *ATK 59, STR +2, DEX +1 Javelin +1 *Lv.12 *Range: 3-6 *Weight 8, RT +24 *Damage: Piercing 8 *Extra: Thrown +1 *ATK 68, STR +4, DEX +3 Woshele *Lv.16 *Range: 3-7 *Weight 8, RT +25 *Damage: Slashing 5 *ATK 73, AVD +3, RES +2 Woshele +1 *Lv.18 *Range: 3-7 *Weight 9, RT +26 *Damage: Slashing 5 *Extra: Thrown +1 *ATK 82, VIT +1, AVD +5, RES +4 Francisca *Lv.26 *Range: 2-5 *Weight 11, RT +32 *Damage: Slashing 10 *ATK 111, VIT +3, DEX +1 Francisca +1 *Lv.28 *Range: 2-5 *Weight 11, RT +34 *Damage: Slashing 10 *Extra: Thrown +1 *ATK 121, VIT +5, DEX +3 Pilum *Lv. 31 *Range: 3-7 *Weight 11, RT +33 *Damage: Piercing 5 *ATK 115, STR +2, HP +10, INT +3 Pilum +1 *Lv.33 *Range: 3-7 *Weight 12, RT +35 *Damage: Piercing 5 *Extra: Thrown +1 *ATK 124, STR +4, HP +15, INT +5, MIND +2 Bola *Lv.21 *Range: 3-6 *Weight 9, RT +27 *Damage: Crushing 5 *On Hit: Leadened *ATK 87, DEX +2, AGIL +4, MIND +5 Bola +1 *Lv.23 *Range: 3-6 *Weight 10, RT +29 *Damage: Crushing 5 *On Hit: Leadened *Extra: Thrown +1 *ATK 96, DEX +4, AGIL +6, MIND +7 Chakram *Lv.37 *Range: 3-8 *Weight 12, RT +36 *Damage: Slashing 5 *ATK 129, STR +3, VIT +2, DEX +1, RES +2 Chakram +1 *Lv.39 *Range: 3-8 *Weight 13, RT +38 *Damage: Slashing 5 *Extra: Thrown +1 *ATK 138, STR +5, VIT +4, DEX +3, HP +5, RES +3 Urchin Bola *Lv.42 *Range: 3-7 *Weight 13, RT +39 *Damage: Crushing 5 *On Hit: Leadened *ATK 143, VIT +3, DEX +2, AVD +2, MIND +4 Urchin Bola +1 *Lv.44 *Range: 3-7 *Weight 13, RT +40 *Damage: Crushing 5 *Extra: Thrown +1 *On Hit: Leadened *ATK 152, VIT +5, DEX +5, HP +10, AVD +4, MIND +6 List of Lobbers The Lobber weapon set also is included in Thrown Weapons but cannot contribute to increasing Thrown Weapon's skill level. While they count as Thrown Weapons, these are used to use items from a distance rather than attacking. Equipped By *Lobber - Archer, Cleric, Rune Fencer, Knight, Terror Knight, Berserker, Rogue, Beast Tamer, Divine Knight, Lord, Ranger, Princess, Paladin, White Knight, Songstress, Familiar *Lobber +1 - Archer, Rune Fencer, Berserker, Rogue, Beast Tamer, Lord, Ranger, Princess, Familiar *Lobber +2 - Archer, Berserker, Rogue, Beast Tamer, Lord, Ranger, Princess, Familiar Lobber *Lv.3 *Range: 3-5 *Weight 3, RT +20 *DEX +2, AGIL +1 Lobber +1 *Lv.13 *Range: 4-7 *Weight 3, RT +20 *DEX +3, AGIL +3 Lobber +2 *Lv.23 *Range: 5-9 *Weight 3, RT +20 *DEX +4, AGIL +5 Category:Ranged Weapon Category:Equipment Category:Thrown Weapons